User blog:Rainfacestar/The Weakest Link - Using you all
So, pretty much, I've gotten this from my friends fanfic on THG wiki and like, Rowu came up with using you all and doing a Weakest Link type thing. If you don't know what Weakest Link is, do go look it up for me, 'kay? c: I'm using 10 of you all 'cause I'm gonna use his idea, sort of. Only I'll do random challenges and stuffies. I want you all to sign up. Just tell me your name even if I know your name. Oh, be active on chat so I can PM you stuff like the challenges and stuff. Rowu is helping me come up with challenges, probably. But she is still in this 'cause of stuffies. She has no choice he goes out. The losing team decides. Or, when we get to the individual, you all vote. PM me votes, 'kay? M'kay, nothing much. Just... Remember dat stuff. The amazing users c: Okay, I am using a color-coded box system here, so bare with me here, 'kay? Orange means you were team was on the Orange Team. Green means you were on the Green Team. Red means you were voted off. Yellow means you are safe. Blue means you won an individual challenge and are safe from being voted off. If your box says WIN than it means your team won the challenge. If your box says LOSE than it means your team lost the challenge. If your box says ELIM than it means your have been eliminated. If your box says SAFE than it means you scored the best on the winning team and are safe. Round 1 = Okay, the teams will be decided randomly and like, there is orange and green teams. The challenge will be released later c: Le Challenge: You all have been paired together. Each pair shall get a question each. For the question, you must answer it correctly. The first person to answer correctly by PMing the answer to me wins a point for their team. The questions shall be based off of the Roleplay past archives. Example: Shoon and Snowu are a team. They both find the answer but Snowu got me the answer first. Green Team would get a point. So, the pairs are listed below. This character was born in SummerClan but stolen by WinterClan. WinterClan decided that the character was weak so they left the character on the border of WinterClan and SpringClan. The character is best friends with a past leader of SpringClan, but died during child birth. Who is the character? This character hails from a clan that is from the series we based our roleplay off of. The character traveled as an apprentice and then found SummerClan. This character became leader of the clan and since, has become one of our longest lasting leaders to then die due to Shock. Who is the character? This character was from SummerClan originally but was stolen as a kit and taken to WinterClan. Often enough, they went to SummerClan to steal kits. They had a partner in crime that helped scheme, but the partner was only there because they liked this character. This character often led attacks to other clans, but primarily it was SummerClan. Who is this character? This character hails from AutumnClan. Although not majorly known, their mother use to hail from a different clan. She is a sister of a former leader of the Clan. In her time, she had quite a few kits, which is good for the clan. She once trained with her sister in the Dark Forest, having been summoned there and hurt. The sisters quickly left and rejoined clan life. Who is this character? This character is a Kittypet. This character often dreamed of joining the life of the Clan cats, but when he decided he wanted to leave, a new kittypet moved in, a beautiful pale ginger she-cat, so he thought of her. The two fell in love with each other and the cat decided he wanted to stay. However, not much is seen of the two afterwards. Who is this character? Good luck guys! Alright, so, Green Team wins. You all shall do a vote for who is safe this for the next round. The safe person will also decide teams. But first, we have a team going into elimination. Orange Team, PM me who you want to vote out. Now, this poll is so we can decide who shall be safe and deciding teams in the next round. Green, you vote for this category. This poll is over DO NOT VOTE ON THIS UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIIEEEE! With three votes against, Emma, you have been eliminated. Rowu, with 3 votes, you are safe this round. PM me who you want the teams to be. |-| Round 2 = Rowu will tell me the teams and is also safe from competing today. The challenge will be revealed after the teams are decided. Le Challenge: So, you all are going to face off. You all will come up with five questions about the Warrior Cat Series and ask your partner. With every correct answer earns your team a point. Example: If Snowie and Leafu both get all 5 questions correct, their team shall have 10 points. If Stoem and Starry only manage to get 2, their team shall have 14 points. However, if Shoon, Crys, and Mossu get 5 points, the team will have 15 points. If Fallen gets 3 points the team will have 18 and would win. Le Pairs: |-| Round 3 = |-| Round 4 = |-| Round 5 = |-| Round 6 = |-| Round 7 = |-| Round 8 = |-| Finale = Category:Blog posts